gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Skunk in the Trunk
Wasted Busted Manana destroyed |reward = $10,000 |unlocks = The Getaway |unlockedby = Cipriani's Chauffeur |todo = It's the Forelli brothers! Take it to the crusher! Get out of the vehicle! |target = Dispose the corpse of a Forelli gang member inside of a Manana by taking it to the crusher at Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard while dealing with the Forelli Brothers }} Dead Skunk in the Trunk is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to Claude by Joey Leone from his garage in Trenton, Portland, Liberty City. Description Claude drops by Joey's auto shop, as previously instructed by Joey Leone. Joey wants Claude to dispose of a Forelli gang member's corpse, which is in the trunk of a Manana at Greasy Joe's Café in Callahan Point. Upon entry into the car, Claude is ambushed by the Forelli Brothers in two Sentinel cars (one in the Cafe's parking lot, and another across the road to the south). With the two cars in pursuit, the player must successfully bring the Manana to Harwood and have it crushed, body and evidence, at the crusher in the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard. Alternatively, the player may destroy the Forellis' cars before entering the Manana, provided they have the firepower to do so as they both turn hostile the moment they are attacked or if the player tries to open their car doors. Doing so will make the drive to the Harwood crusher far easier. The corpse-carrying Manana can be taken back to the player's safehouse and blown up in the garage. While this will fail the mission, after the garage closes and re-opens, this unique Manana can be saved and kept. Deaths *Unknown Forelli member - Killed by Joey Leone prior to the mission for angering him. His body would later be disposed of by Claude via crushing the car that his corpse was contained in by the crusher at Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard. Transcript Reward The reward for completing the mission is $10,000. A bonus of $5,000 is awarded immediately for each Forelli car destroyed, and it is possible to keep failing and repeating this mission, to go after the Forellis and continually accumulate these bonuses. The mission The Getaway is also unlocked. Gallery DeadSkunkInTheTrunk2-GTAIII.png|The car guarded by Forelli's DeadSkunkInTheTrunk3-GTAIII.png|Claude attacking the Forelli brothers DeadSkunkInTheTrunk4-GTAIII.png|Claude driving a Manana which contains a Forelli Family corpse DeadSkunkInTheTrunk5-GTAIII.png|Arriving at the Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard DeadSkunkInTheTrunk6-GTAIII.png|The car being lifted by the crusher DeadSkunkInTheTrunk7-GTAIII.png|Mission passed Manana-DeadSkunkInTheTrunk.png|The corpse of one of the Forelli brother's with the trunk open. Walkthrough DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|Claude arrives at Joey's Garage in Trenton and finds Joey fixing a blue BF Injection. DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Joey explains to Claude that there is a car stuffed with a dead body of a Forelli Crime Family member in the trunk in Callahan Point, at the Greasy Joe's. DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|Joey instructs Claude to take the car and crush it with the car crusher in Harwood. DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Claude on his way to Greasy Joe's to pick up the car. DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|Claude getting into the Manana. DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Shortly after Claude gets into the car, Forelli mobsters try to ambush him. DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude, shortly after dealing with the two Forelli mobster cars. DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude driving with the Manana to Harwood, as instructed by Joey. DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude arriving at the crusher in Harwood. DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Claude parking the car. DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|The car, along with the Forelli mafioso's dead body getting crushed. DeadSkunkInTheTrunk-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia * The trunk has visible blood stains and, If the car is damaged and the trunk is torn, it is possible to find a corpse in a fetal position inside. Apart from that, this specific Manana has a different horn sound than the default one. This is because it's set to be a different car in the game files and shares a different ID. * It is possible to save this unique Manana in the garage. A video of this can be seen here. * The difficulty of this mission lies on the Manana car being one of the slowest while the Sentinel cars being one of the fastest in the game. * The Forelli's body has the same character model and dialogues as a Leone Family member in Saint Marks. * The Manana will always be default gray. This is so because a spawned red Manana will make it hard to see the red bloodstains, and as mentioned above, it is set in the files to be another car. * The objective of this mission is similar to that of Last Requests, although Last Requests is a set up. * Destroying both Forelli Sentinels gives $5,000-$10,000 for each vehicle. * For some reason, in the mobile version of the game, flipping the Manana for whatever reason will fail the mission, however in very rare occasions, there is a chance that the car will revert back to its right position without incinerating itself after the "MISSION FAILED" sign, thus disabling the method of destroying it in a garage. If the player wants to save it, they must tap "NO" in order not to replay the mission instantly, and then drive to a garage (But be sure not to damage the Manana too much on the way). This glitch only happens in the iOS port, it is still unconfirmed in the Android port. * The name of the mission is a possible reference to the movie Goodfellas, which involved the protagonist, Henry Hill and his fellow Mafia members exhumed a decomposing corpse and transport it in the trunk of Henry's car. Henry claimed to have accidentally hit and killed a skunk when he was asked about the stench in the trunk by his family. Navigation }}de:Der tote Passagier fr:Dead Skunk In The Trunk Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III